Seaside Musings
by E. C. Peters
Summary: Susan has a bad day, and she doesn't know why.


**Well, it's finally happened. My first completed story! A thousand hugs and thank yous to H. Max Marius for betaing this for me. Another thousand hugs can be handed out to the members of The Lion's Call. Love you tons and thanks for all the encouragement and help :)**

Oh yeah, disclaimer...I don't do disclaimers, besides all disclaimers are assumed. I'll give everyone back when I'm done playing.

Reviews are welcomed. I need them to improve. A pre-review hug to all who do!

**Seaside Musings**

The fuming, raven-haired young woman trudged slowly up the beach. Susan's hard stare swept unseeing over the azure waters and ivory sands of the lovely shoreline. Jaw clenched, Queen Susan felt anything but gentle after her day in the royal court.

Su's normally sweet disposition had been sorely tested. The day had begun with Ed and Peter flinging sausage around the breakfast table. She did not mind their antics too much but when the bits of sausage began flying her way and landing on her own plate she became annoyed.

Later, while Susan was brushing her hair, Lucy had wandered into her chamber. Her sister chattered away while she half-listened. The younger Queen picked up a rather lovely necklace that had been a gift, and asked to borrow it. Having broken the last necklace she had borrowed, Susan did not want to lend her this one. She could not seem to get Lu to leave it be, finally snatching the jewelry out of Lucy's hand and sending her from the room.

After lunch, Su had retreated to the parlor to work on her journals. Shortly thereafter, Ed had breezed in, dropping into the chair across from her he just watched... not saying a word.

"What?" Susan snapped.

"Nothing! I'm just sitting here." He had replied.

Biting back the retort perched on the tip of her tongue, Su slammed her diary closed.

"I'm going out for some peace and quiet." Fuming, Susan stormed past her bewildered siblings on her way to the sea gate.

Susan gathered her skirts and sat down on the sandy beach, watching the waves splash at her feet. Sifting sand through her fingers thoughtfully she did her best to try to put her doldrums from her mind. Her dark mood scared her, she didn't understand it at all.

Only the tallest turrets of the majestic castle were visible beyond the headland. Removing her shoes, the Queen stretched lazily on the secluded section of shoreline. She wiggled her bare toes in the sand, squishing the course grains around.

Reluctant to return Susan looked around, taking in the sights as slowly as she could. Su glanced at the sky and noticed dark clouds were gathering.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't rain today!" she exclaimed aloud, eyeing them warily. _I dare you!_ She glowered at the clouds and they started to roll back towards the horizon. Slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed.

Satisfied that her brief relaxation time would not be cut short, the Queen lay back and closed her eyes. Her hair waved quietly in the cool breeze coming in from the sea. Her nose flared at the sting of the fresh, salty smell of the azure waters. The waves were rolling in busily, grumbling loudly, but for all their rumbling, the beach was still peaceful. The sound of the waves was like a sweet, soothing melody, making her drowsy.

She closed her eyes, listening to the music of the sea and breathing in the scent. Though the young Queen loved the smell of the salt, it made her feel a tiny bit guilty, reminding her of the salty sausage smell from breakfast. As if sensing her unease, the friendly sun warmed her, comforting her with its rays as she drifted off to sleep.

After dozing for a short time, she awakened from her nap. Rising sluggishly, she stood groggily blinking sand from her eyes.

She started to stroll down the beach, picking up a few seashells as she went. She knew she should be returning, yet the urge to linger and view the fabulous sunset that awaited with promise of a spectacular show was enticing.

As the tide was coming in a few pieces of scattered driftwood, and dead sea plants washed up, an advantage for anyone who collected those sort of things for any number of reasons. Susan strolled back to her little hidden spot and picked up a small leather bag that had been specially made for her. This bag was just perfect for little seashells and other bits of treasure.

She started to pick up perfect shells, leaving the broken ones for the tide to swallow in the moonlight. Susan found some absolutely lovely shells. She found a smooth white clam, gray oysters, and other various shells. Some were tinged with pink, blue, lavender, red or yellow. She found an abundant array of colors. Picking and choosing the ones to become a treasured piece was difficult.

Su also found many tiny pointed shells. She placed them carefully into the bag. They would make lovely gifts for Lucy, for her to string a shell necklace and bracelet for a friend.

Reaching down, she picked up a particularly glossy shell. Rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, she mused. If she could find enough of them, she would save some for herself and try to make something special for her little sister. _As an apology…_She thought, her conscience pricked.

As Susan walked alone along the edge of the water, the sun was starting to set, causing beautiful colors to start to appear along the blue sky. As she watched in awe, she suddenly tripped on something partially buried in the golden sand.

Dusting her elbows and palms off, she then knelt down on one knee and started to dig the object out. Once the sand was brushed away, she revealed a beautiful, coral-colored conch shell. "Oh, my!" Susan whispered softly in amazement. _I never found one of these here before! _She thought.

Su sat on the sand with her legs crossed and held the shell to her ear. With a quiet giggle, she realized that she would have to wait until she returned home to listen to the shell. "Silly goose. You're right by the sea." she teased herself.

As she traced the surface of the shell with her finger, whispers of a forgotten memory began to tickle at the edges of her mind. "I haven't found one here…" Susan says slowly, trying to grasp at the picture slowly forming in her mind.

A picture of a little girl, precariously balanced on her father's broad shoulders as they strolled down another beach, playing tag with the waves. A lovely woman sat watching them, a gentle smile on her face as she kept a close eye on a young boy building a sand castle near her feet.

The girl's father bent low, and picked up a conch shell that was lying on the sand. Handing it to his daughter with a smile he saved just for her, he said "A special treasure for my special girl." Her squeals of delight brought a beaming smile to his face, and he caught her down from his shoulders and swung her around several times before he set her back on her feet.

With a grin of delight, she ran towards her brother's sandcastle and placed her prize on the top. It was too heavy, and a wall collapsed. Peter's indignant howls sent her running back to her father, near tears. With a laugh he picked her up again. Clutching her treasure tightly, she allowed him to comfort her and they tickled and played until the sun was long beneath the waves.

The little-girl-turned-Queen winced, a tear sliding down her cheek. Thinking of that beautiful day caused other thoughts to emerge, disturbing ones she didn't want to think about at all.

Thoughts of her parents…wondering what was going through their minds when their four beloved children vanished. Were they still searching? Her pretty face clouded over at her next thought. Had they…given up? A shaking hand covered her eyes, now streaming helplessly.

Unable to bear the thought, she sat in the sand and wept as the sun sank beneath the waves.

The sun had long finished stretching its glorious fingers across the heavens. Her head aching, Susan wiped the last of her tears away. She stood slowly, and brushed the golden grains of sand off her dress, trying to make herself presentable. With one last shake of her skirts she retrieved her shoes and began to walk towards Cair Paravel, still barefoot.

She cradled the shell gently in the crook of her arm, for it was too big to fit into her little bag.

Twilight was passing. The young lady picked up her pace, knowing she had stayed too long.

After clipping it for quite a ways, Cair Paravel finally came into view. The lights shone through the windows, reflecting the glistening sea and stars.

Her sharp eyes could see moving lights, and her ears caught a faint voice calling her name. She began to run, clutching her skirts in one hand, her prizes in the other.

She came upon Edmund, holding a lantern and walking towards her. He gave a shout, "Here she is!" His brown eyes looked relieved, and he tried to set his jaw. "You missed supper." he informed her.

Susan grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Edmund gave an unmanly squeak and tried to wriggle away. "You worry too much, brother. I wasn't even a mile away." Before he could squirm out of her grasp, she pecked him affectionately on the forehead, causing another squeak to emit before he danced out of her reach.

Still smiling, she caught up and linked arms with him. She then proceeded to drag him along towards the side door of the castle.

The door opened, and a bright light spilled from it. A small shape was silhouetted in the opening. It gave a happy squeal and bounded towards them. Lucy hugged Susan tightly, laughing.

Susan hugged her back with a gentle smile as she listened to the endless chatter her sister seemed to produce constantly.

Another silhouette stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame nonchalantly. Peter tried to look stern as he opened his mouth to scold. Susan hushed him with a squashing hug about his neck.

"Forgive me, I know I said I would return by dark. Watching the sunset was too tempting to pass up." She apologized.

Her siblings immediately forgave her, though Peter gently rebuked Susan later in the evening when the younger ones weren't watching.

When all was quiet and everyone was in bed, Susan slipped out of her own bed and stepped out onto her private balcony that overlooked the sea.

She closed her eyes, listening to the music of the sea and breathed in the smell of the salt. The silver moon shone brightly, and the stars danced and sang their songs of the night. She thought she saw a shadow on the beach, but she couldn't be sure. Peering at it, she thought it was a lion. But when she looked again, it was gone.

After a long time, the young Queen reluctantly crawled back into bed and began to drift to sleep. The last thing she remembered was receiving an oh-so-gentle lion kiss on her forehead. Soft purring lulled her into dreamland, as a mighty Lion was stretched on the floor, watching her sleep.


End file.
